


Musings

by dragonwrangler



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kermit muses a little about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the episode "Storm Warning."

I can't watch anymore as they haul Larson away. I may have let him live but it was a closer call than I‘d like to admit; and it makes me wonder if Caine is wrong about me.

Caine seems to think that, in my heart, I’m not a killer; yet here I am, standing in the middle of a hurricane renovated hotel courtyard wondering if I’ve done the right thing shooting the gun out of Larson’s hand instead of shooting him through the heart like I originally planned.

Must have been yelling pretty loud there, David. That, or you had a pretty good grip on my gun, little brother.

God, I still remember when Marilyn called to tell me you were dead. Went numb as she filled me in on what she knew and didn’t really believe a word of it till I flew down here and saw your body for myself. Stayed numb until I got to the police station to collect your things.

That was when the anger hit, the same anger I felt when I found out a few days ago where Larson was hiding. Your fellow cops were lucky that anger was directed inward or I would have taken it out on one or two of them. I could see a few bought into Larson's lie— they believed you'd turned back into a junkie, that you had shot yourself full of heroin and it was your own fault that you were dead.

Larson wouldn't have been able to destroy you like that if I had just stayed to keep an eye on you after mom and dad died instead of going off to solve other people's problems. I could have kept you from getting hooked instead of having to help you kick the habit after the fact.

Right, I know it wasn’t my fault you died but can’t help thinking if I had been there for you in the first place…

Yeah, water under the bridge. Water under a whole lot of bridges.

Well, this isn’t getting me anywhere and I can tell Peter is getting antsy. Kid’s as bad as you were David, though his father has managed to smooth out some of the rough edges since he popping back into Peter's life. Should probably call Marilyn too and let her know that I didn’t do anything too stupid.

And thank her for sending Caine and Peter after me to save my messed up soul.

Hope you can rest easy now little brother, and I'll try to do the same; though I think I've got a long way to go before that will ever happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues is the property of Warner Bros. No profit is being made from this fanfic.


End file.
